Mega Man Ω
Mega Man Ω is an American action-adventure comedy comic book series based on the Mega Man video games. The series is set in an alternate universe version of the main continuity where there are no humans and robots run society. Synopsis In a world of robots, everyone is trying their best to live their lives in the city of Utopia. However, despite its name the city is not, in fact, a utopia, as there are many robot criminals that are determined to destroy everyone and everything. Some due to a tragic event in their past, others just for the sake of it. Due to this, a robotic soldier is created to take them all down, dubbed Rock by his creators and Mega Man by the media. Characters Main *'Rock/Mega Man' - the main protagonist of the comic who is the world's first machine designed only for combat. *'Roll' - a young girl robot who enjoys cooking and cleaning. She is technically Rock's younger sister. *'Rush '- the pet dog of Mega Man and Roll who has a few different abilities. *'Doctor Light '- an artificial intelligence that represents itself as a large floating holographic head. He is the creator of quite a few robots that appear in the series. Recurring *'Blues/Proto Man '- the first attempt at creating a combat focused robot who is Mega Man's brother. *'Auto' - Light's lab assistant. *'Beat '- a bird robot created to help Mega Man. *'Eddie '- a very short robot that can hold things in his head like a box. *'Tango '- a robotic cat that can transform into a buzzsaw. * Antagonists *'Wily' - a mysterious virus out to conquer Utopia. **'Bass '- a creation of the Wily virus made specifically to counter Mega Man. ***'Treble' - Bass' equivalent of Rush. **'Metal Man' - a corrupted robot that can create buzz saws from nothing, ranging from three inches tall to nine miles tall. **'Air Man '- a corrupted robot that can create massive gusts of wind that knock people back miles. **'Bubble Man '- a corrupted robot who is very frog-like in nature and can fire an odd bubble-like weapon. **'Quick Man' - a corrupted robot who is one of the fastest things on the entire planet. **'Crash Man' - a corrupted robot that has two large drills where his hands should be. **'Flash Man' - a corrupted robot who can stop time for a few seconds and has a rapid-fire arm cannon. **'Heat Man' - a corrupted robot that can burst into fire whenever he wants and has a box-shaped helmet that he can close on himself at will. **'Wood Man '- a corrupted robot that is very durable and can create a shield made out of leaves that also harms anything it touches. **'The Yellow Devil '- a large creature that is made of living liquid and a mechanical eye. **'Copy Robot' - a robot created to mimic other robots. **'Anti-Eddie '- a corrupted counterpart of Eddie who is designed to help with quite a few things. **'Mets' - a recurring henchman of Wily's who has a helmet that can't be punctured. **'Joes' - a recurring henchman of Wily's that comes in many forms (Sniper Joes, Returning Sniper Joes, Hammer Joes, etc). *'Cut Man' - a corrupt lumberjack robot. *'Guts Man' - a massive construction robot that becomes villainous after being fired. *'Ice Man '- a robot who has a grudge against Light, who trapped him on a snowy mountain due to his unstable nature. *'Bomb Man' - a former demolition robot who became obsessed with the power demolition gave him. *'Fire Man' - a firefighting robot whose circuits melted, causing him to believe you have to fight fire with fire. *'Elec Man' - the host of a game show where he forces robots to compete for their lives. *'Time Man' - a time-traveling criminal from the year 20XC. *'Oil Man '- a stereotypical punk who speaks in slang and has a very large ego. *'Needle Man '- TBA *'Magnet Man' - TBA *'Gemini Man' - TBA *'Hard Man' - TBA *'Top Man' - TBA *'Snake Man' - TBA *'Spark Man' - TBA *'Shadow Man '- TBA * Differences in Omega *The biggest difference between Omega and the games is the obvious fact that there are no humans. Due to this, Doctor Light and Wily were reinvented as A.I. systems. *Eddie, Anti-Eddie, and Beat can now talk. * Issues #/Super Fighting Robot/ - When many different criminal robots begin showing up in the city of Utopia, an old project of the A.I. Doctor Light is activated to help combat the threats. # Story Arcs *'Omega' (1-?) - an introduction arc that features the original Robot Masters, Oil Man, Time Man, and Wily as the main villains. * Trivia *Like in the games, years are represented with numbers and letters. Also, like the games, the year is 20XX.